twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Aarick Westminster
A magus with a heart of gold and a troubled past. Abilities Aarick is a magus specializing in the element of fire. He has also learned one semi-elemental spell of legend. Additionally, he has the innate ability to sense the mana field around him. Its strength, flow, etc. Can tell if an area is saturated with magic, or if magic had been used lately. Finally, he can sense other magic users only if they have used magic recently (within the last several hours). Low Level Spells * Orb of Daylight : Using this spell he is able to call a small sphere of what could be considered a star from the ethers. It measures about three inches in diameter, and for all intents and purposes the light and heat from it is of the same strength as standing out in the sun on a clear day. Vampires: treat as sunlight. * Light Ordinary Fires :: With a simple recital of a spell, Aarick can light candles, matches, paper or other flammable inanimate objects within his line of sight. This spell cannot be used on living (or dead flesh) and it is not combat magic. * Searing Touch :: With a touch of his hand, Aarick can raise the body temperature of the one he touched. This can stave off hypothermia, or burn out infections like certain bacteria or viruses. He cannot raise the core body temperature past 106 degrees Fahrenheit, however. Aarick must maintain contact with his subject for the duration of the spell. Offensively, Aarick can channel this into an area the size of his hand on the victim, and cause serious burns. * Fire Bolt :: (power word: '''incendia telum) 'A shot of fire flies out of his palm, nearing the speed of a bullet. It is pure fire, and causes a minor explosion upon impact. Will not penetrate metal, concrete, stone, or similar materials. * Fire Orb :: Aarick can create a small orb of fire, contained as if encased in glass and is cool to the touch. When smashed, causes normal fire to spread in a five foot area as if fueled by gasoline. Will have difficulty breaking against living flesh, surface upon which it is struck must be hard. Mid-Level Spells * Fire Ball : Just like the name implies, Aarick can send a fire ball line of sight and within one hundred feet to a nearby target. When it strikes the target, it explodes, causing an area effect of damage, spreading out fifteen feet. * Flame Armor : Armor made completely of magical flames surrounds him, absorbing heat and flame into itself. Aarick will be invulnerable to magical and mundane fire when he is in this 'fire suit'. Will solidify into an almost lava-rocky type substance when struck by anything less than a high caliber weapon and potent magic. Sustained. * Flame Thrower : From his hands springs a viscous and sticky substance that is almost like a fire-gel. It has the range of a flame thrower, about twenty to thirty feet, and if the target is struck, the gel continues to burn even if the spell is stopped. * Heat Wave : (Power word ''Tepidus, exorior) ''Aarick can cause the temperature surrounding him to jump to nearly two hundred degrees. This has a thirty foot diameter of spread from his location. The rate of which it rises and amount that the temperature is manipulated can be controlled. * Remove Heat : Adversely, Aarick can remove the heat from an area, causing the temperature to plummet to nearly 50 below zero. The rate at which it falls and amount that the temperature is manipulated can be controlled. He is vulnerable to the extremes of this spell, however, and will only use it under dire circumstances. * Summon Fire Spirit : His elemental, about the size of a large car. This being is a shapeless mass of fire that can form into a bipedal shape It knows some of the same spells as Aarick: Fire ball, flame thrower, fire bolt. It is impervious to most non-magical physical attacks, yet with a vulnerability to normal and magical ice, water, and cold. In the same fashion, since it is made of fire, it is physically weak, unable to carry more than twenty pounds. The elemental can fly three hundred miles an hour, and non magical flammable objects will burst into flame within three feet of it. Flesh will burn within that distance as well. High Level Spells * River of Lava : The mage can create a six foot wide and fifty foot long river of lava to flow over the ground in a chosen location. This spell will render him unconscious for a few minutes. * Inferno Storm : A highly explosive, last resort spell. It has a chance of killing him as well. As the spell charges, Aarick begins to glow. The immediate affect is that anyone and anything within five feet of him will catch fire or in the case of skin suffer third degree burns if not protected. Ten seconds later, the energy explodes out in all directions like a bomb, affecting an area up to one hundred feet. This can take out buildings, rock, concrete and steel around him, rendering everything to ruins. The spell will render him unconscious for hours. * Fire of Life : To the recently deceased (within an hour or so), Aarick can breathe a magical fire into the lungs of the dead. It will put him into a coma for a week, and revive the individual that was killed. What killed that person will still need to be healed; this spell only brings them back from the veil of death. This is also his spell of legend. Biological Profile Appearance Aarick has brown eyes, brown hair and a little bit of scruff lining his jaw. He stands a meager 5' 10", is about 160 lbs and a moderately fit form. From his Becoming (a term used by magus for the sudden manifestation of their powers on the night of the Shift), he has burn scars on his torso, and some on his neck that is visible. The swirling patterned, scarred flesh is a lighter color than the rest of his skin, but has been hidden well by magical and plastic surgical means. Personal Belongings * A lock of Divinity's hair. He keeps this in his pocket within a small pouch. It glows as if it were still on her angelic head. * The Hand of Ulrich. It is required that he carries this with him, he wears it as a sigil ring on his right ring finger. * A large ruby toned marble. This is his new Fetish, which helps him focus mana into his spells. * A golden ring worn around his left thumb. This can initate a secure telepathic connection between himself and Overseer Nailah Al-Ammar, and anyone attempting to listen in on this connection will feel a sharp, fiery pain between the eyes and will recieve the message scrambled to the point that it is unintelligible. * Enchanted lava blade. Alistair fashioned this specifically for Aarick. It appears to the untrained eye to be a sword's hilt without the blade, which he fashions himself every time its being used with a prick of his own blood. The sword will work for no other person, and once it is dropped, the lava will burn out within a matter of a second. Personality Likes:: * Divinity, he loves her more than life itself. * Furthering the objectives of the Order * Cooking, he was an aspiring chef before the shift * Freedom from his possession * Feeling the warmth of the sun * Music. Any and all. He's not picky. * Companions. Friends, family, his love, whatever. * Research. The Order makes life very interesting. Dislikes:: * Demons. Malphas in particular. * The nightmares he still has about Demi (Anarchy) * Vampires and infected. Having lost all tolerance, since he was possessed, for those that wish to feed on humanity, Aarick has now devoted his life to purging the world of these creatures. * Anyone that abuses a child or an innocent. * The loss of his own innocence. * Bullies, bigots and other people that abuse the weak and defenseless. Strengths:: * Kindness. Despite his darker tones, he never lost his kind heart. He will never deny a person truly in need. * Inner strength. Aarick has a strong mental constitution, and has the willpower to persevere through the most dire of circumstances. * Courage. He stands tall in the face of danger, looking it straight in the eye and does not flinch. Weaknesses:: * Bitterness. Aarick has become cynical of this new world, and thus views things with less wonder than he does with suspicion. * Vendetta. He has sworn to destroy demons and the infected. It is near a level of revenge more than an altruistic intention to 'save' humanity. * Lack of compassion for demons and infected. He will not hesitate to subject a vampire to a most painful death (by sunlight), due to this lack of compassion for a 'living' sentient being. He no longer sees them as such and will usually try to destroy them on sight. Spiritual Convictions:: * He grew up agnostic. But Divinity has convinced him that there is a God, and he loves all. But you won't catch him in a church. Once the white knight, but since his possession Aarick has fallen into a state of disillusionment in the world. The Shift is no longer a wonder to him, and he truly understands the perils of this new world. This is why he has dedicated himself to the cause of eradicating the world of demons similar to the one that possessed him. The emotional turmoil from being fully aware throughout the possession has scarred him so much that he will never be innocent again. He had seen too much death and destruction by the measure of his spells within the demon Malphas' hands that he will be forever haunted by the visions of the innocent falling victim to such a terrible being. He feels deeply responsible for their deaths, even if it is understood by others that he was not to be faulted for not being able to do anything while Malphas was in control of his body, he still feels as if he should have been able to do something. It still torments him night after night when he revisits the past. Otherwise, Aarick is the same core personality, just perhaps not as full of his typical brand of cheer. It has been replaced by the deep wounds that still sting to this day. A possession by a demon as viscous as Malphas has also darkened his personality. He isn't going to sway from the good side of the moral scale, but he is far more likely to consider options to acheive the overall end goals -- both personal and for the objectives of the Order. History Prior to the shift of 2012, Aarick was rather unremarkable. He's the only child of loving parents. One could actually say that he had a charmed life (and in many ways still does). He had the privilege of being put through culinary school in France, he returned to New York to achieve his goals of becoming an Executive Chef and eventually opening up his own restaurant. It was here that he fell into some financial problems, due to an ex girlfriend that took advantage of his nativity, and his good nature. Before he knew it, the five year relationship ended with him in heavy debt, with an apartment and a car that he could not afford. His car had been repossessed the night that the Great Shift descended upon the planet, and all hell broke loose around him. Holed up in his apartment, Aarick suffered alone as the multitudes of horrors flooded the streets, and never before had he felt so helpless as when he saw people from his window murdered by the monsters that appeared so suddenly on the streets. This upset him, and while the magus to be was contemplating what he should do, and being rather close to panicking, his ability manifested suddenly and spectacularly. An explosion rocked his building, blowing out one wall of his apartment fifty feet out from the building. Flames engulfed everything in his apartment, leaving blackened and scorched husks of his belongings behind. He was left without clothing, and in a smoldering heap on the floor itself, as he had been burned by the sudden manifestation of his powerful ability to manipulate the element of fire. As he lay dying in his room, a magus of the Order of Ulrich arrived, having been sent to him by a Prognosticator of the Order. The elder, who was versed in magic, but like many of the Order of Ulrich had never used it before, carefully recited a healing spell, and was able to bring Aarick back from the point of death. More Magus arrived to aid the Paragon they had found, and soon he was taken through the perilous streets and to the very safe HQ of the Order in downtown New York. The building was a bank purchased by the Rothschild family in the late 1900's for the purpose of donating it to the Order of Ulrich, which at that time was a secret society much like the freemasons. He spent weeks healing. What magic could not cure (since magic was still 'new' to the world), plastic surgery would. Aarick was left with scars that looked ironically like swirling flames covering most of his torso and arms, and up one side of his neck. While he was recovering, he was indoctrinated into the Order. A swift learner, he along with the other Magi that had manifested were some of the first to harness their new abilities, and combine them with the knowledge that had been passed down through the centuries by the Order. The Magus once again roamed the world, and the Order of Ulrich was restored to its former glory. Aarick learned that it wasn't always called the Order of Ulrich, that its roots went far back before Babylon, and into the great Atlantean and Lemurian civilizations. Aarick rose quickly through the ranks of the order, eventually becoming a second Inspector Magus. It was then, in the early months of 2013, that on one of his missions that he met the lovely Divinity, and fell in love with her on sight. Later he would learn that she was an angel; yet this did not sway him from his heart's call. The two soon professed their love for one another, and just in time, too. Because it was not long after that Aarick was possessed by a terrible wrath demon by the name of Malphas. This demon controlled him, while all along he was conscious of every horrific act that was done by his magic. The power and fury of his fire spells were unleashed upon the world in a way that the magus couldn't even imagine before. These were the darkest days of his life, and by the time that he was freed of his possession at the gate between this world and the dimension known as Hell, Aarick had been changed forever. Now determined, his return to the Order was marked by his new passion. He rose higher through the ranks, showing skill that rivaled even the most seasoned of Overseers. But it was not power and prestige that motivated him. Aarick would forge a new world with the influence of his new rank of Second Overseer for New York's HQ; a world that was free of the menace of the infected, and of the demons that destroyed lives, both physically and psychically. ''Time Line March 7th, 2013 Late one Starry Night In Hawaii on assignment, Aarick meets Helmholtz and a drugged up Athalie. (complete) April 13th, 2013 Don't think anyone is coming Aarick and Divinity set out to find the Paragon, Chalice. They run into zombies galore and the demonic entity known as ADITI (suspended) April 15th, 2013 Day One Aarick accompanies Chalice to the Order's Regional HQ in New York City where she undergoes tests to find out her abilities. (suspended) April 17th, 2013 Tilapia it is Divinity is treated to a freshly cooked meal and a romantic evening at Aarick's flat. (complete) April 22nd, 2013 Hunter/PreyDivinity tracks down a rogue demon (with a little help from Aarick). This resulted in meeting Kit and Freya. (complete) April 24th, 2013 We're going down On assignment in Canada with Erin, Carmen and Divinity. (suspended) April 25th, 2013 Second Encounters Aarick runs into Kit on the street and meets Melina for the first time, who begins to hallucinate and blame Aarick for things he knows nothing about. (suspended) April 27th, 2013 No one's gonna take me alive A nervous Daniel calls Aarick for help at central park. They run into Darius, an HLNA member looking for the astrophysicist. (in progress) April 28th, 2013 On the Dance Floor Aarick treats a nervous Helmholtz to a night out. They run into Freya and Divinity. (suspended) May 5th, 2013 Abduction Divinity is kidnapped by rogue demons intent on her execution; Aarick arrives to save her. (complete) June 1st, 2013 Nite Bites Aarick briefly meets Artemis and Melina, then quickly needs to leave. (suspended) June 8th, 2013 Condition of Infection An inadvertent encounter with the vampire Camille which ends up with Aarick having partial memory loss and fear of having been infected. (complete) June 11th, 2013 To the Center of Atlantis Aarick and Divinity on assignment again, this time to explore the Ruins of Atlantis. They encounter Sayuuri, a New Mayan and some nasties on the way. (in progress) June 26th, 2013 Cream and Sugar... Aarick runs into Collette at a coffee shop. Her intent was to interview him, but his friendly demeanor turned the tables. Later, he fended off an attack of a Meta Wasp, and showed Collette how much of a hero he truly was.(complete) August 5th, 2013 An Outbreak of ... Fashion? As the name implies, there has been an outbreak of zombies on Fashion Ave. (suspended) August 8th, 2013 Reawakenings Aarick comforts Divinity as she wakes from a three day coma after the zombie invasion. (complete) August 16th, 2013 Fill My Soul With A Ruthless Cry Aarick finds himself in an alley, and senses a 'disturbance in the force'. Soon he is assaulted by Legion and subsequently possessed by a demon that quickly overtakes him. Jerri accompanies Aarick back to OU headquarters where all hell breaks loose. (Aarick exits) August 18th, 2013 Everything Changes While creating chaos in New York, Malphas senses Divinity nearby and goes to investigate with intent of destroying her. Malphas, instead of destroying Divinity, comes up with a sinister agreement that Divinity cannot refuse.(complete) August 25th, 2013 Here, Kitty Kitty Malphas, the demon possessing Aarick, seeks out Demi. In the process it meets Somma and Kira, and brings news of its intent to Demi. (Aarick and Demi exit) October 10th, 2013 The Book of the Ages A possessed Aarick enters the OU controlled Pentagon, in hopes to access the vault. It is seeking a book that will open the gate to Hell and unleash it upon the Earth (suspended) October 25th, 2013 Fire and Ice Malphas torments and kills an OHAD demon in an alleyway, getting the attention of Casmil and Gabe. (Malphas and Demi exit) October 25th, 2013 Ratted Out Demi arrives with an injured and unconscious Malphas at Forbidden delights. Somma is there, and Demi scolds then attacks her for ratting them out to GF. (complete) November 5th, 2013 Porta Ut Abyssus Aarick and Demi arrive in Atlantis and encounter Critias, guardian of the gate. Critias is destroyed by the Grace Foundation forces, and Malphas opens the gate to hell, Demi struggles with Gabriel Vanguard. Divinity finds Aarick's unconscious body inside the temple.(In Progress) Jan 10, 2014 So Little Time Divinity, prompted by a vision of Aarick's demise, invites him over for breakfast where she tells him that she would like him to move in with her. (continues to To Love Is Divine suspended June 1st, 2014 Midnight Vigil Seeking Divinity at a church, Aarick finds her and so much more. (continues to Solemn Blood, completer) June 5th, 2014 Fire With Fire The Order of Ulrich discovers a paragon in the form of a dragon, one that may turn the tides in the battle with Abraxis over the city of London, and free an entire sub continent of people in the process. (in progress) June 16th, 2014 Drums of War Aarick discovers a plot of the rebels within the ranks of the Order and approaches Overseer Nailah Al-Ammar with the plot. (complete) June 17th, 2013 A Meeting Of The MindsUpon the plot's discovery, Aarick readies for a meeting of the Overseers from the New York, Washington DC and Boston Chapters to discuss Caradoc Tadesse's revolution.(complete) September 8th, 2014 Unveilling the Monument All hell breaks loose in the middle of what is suppose to be a triumph in celebration of the pre shift world. The Order squares off against the Underground terrorists, and the conclusion is sure to be shocking! (in progress) Trivia Allies Gnosis Enemies Malphas (Demon) Anarchy (Demon) Caradoc Tadesse Category:Characters Category:Order of Ulrich Category:Magus